Landsweeper
Used by the Global Liberation Army back in the First Eurasian Conflict, the Landsweeper is a vehicle which is known for its armour and speed in supporting forces in base construction and cleaning out mines and explosives in various areas, they also seen service in the Allied Nations' Company's peacekeeper forces. * Company of Liberty - Built for service in the Allies's forces for building bases and cleaning out explosives for expansion, the peacekeeper initiative uses Landsweepers along with Dozers * An Unknown General - Operates several refurbished GLA versions of the Landsweeper, recovered by the unknown overlord operating a robotic legion, spotted on the field in early 2047 Company of Liberty "Always on time." - Landsweeper Operator - The Mk.V Landsweeper Construction Vehicle is an mainstay construction vehicle of the Company of Liberty which consists of armoured titanium plates, the vehicles are known by commanders of China, GLA & America as the LCV or simply called Landsweeper which served the GLA during the First Eurasian Conflict. The vehicle was found in old GLA bases, restored by engineers and reused by the Company of Liberty where serves as a primary builder, unlike the Construction Bulldozer, the Landsweeper was known to be fast along with armoured capabilities and sometimes expensive due to additional features like all-terrain threads and a locomotor based on an old GLA APC. Development The Landsweeper isn't a combatant, although it used to be as an APC during its pride of combat, new built versions of the vehicle recieved several refits; these include some new parts, bolt-on armour and other stuff. It is widely considered the fastest & armoured construction vehicle in the Company, which outmatches Chinese & American Construction Dozers allthou with titanium armour plates which make it more resistant against enemies while on escapes. Operational History Landsweepers have a good operational history, the vehicle have been around and been utilised by various factions since it was since 2016 during the First Eurasian Conflict, since being utilised during the first conflict the vehicle was also used for mine sweeping in the second conflict by peacekeeper forces. Global Liberation Army (First Eurasian Conflict) "Always on time." - Landsweeper Operator - The Landsweeper whilst it was deployed during the First Eurasian Conflict and was known to be the GLA's answer to Chinese & American Dozers as this vehicle was capable of heavier armour from infantry attacks but cannot last in a fire-fight still due to being possibly slow, however during the first conflict and Global Liberation Army times, the vehicle was introduced in 2018 by Prince Kassad as a second builder for Mohmar Deathstrike in Conjunction to the Worker, seen action for 7 years as an armoured building unit along with mine clearing. Whilst deployed, Workers who operate the Landsweeper has weapon racks for pilots who become underfire after exiting the vehicle to cover it while its on a construction job or the crew is to evacuate the vehicle, after the conflict in 2025, the vehicle was useless & had no army to serve & thus was either stored in USA Bunkers awaiting to be reused or used as heavy lift vehicles in scrapyards. Company of Liberty (2026-Present) The Company uses the Landsweepers due to their armour & speed, the vehicles were purchased from various companies which build the vehicles, these purchases allowed the Company of Liberty's use against the Global Liberation Resistance Forces & have been refitted with a new plow used from scrapped Chinese dozers instead of a pucket plow used on US Dozers. Various versions of Landsweepers can sometimes have graffiti which can mock Prince Kassad along with the Global Liberation Resistance when used on the battlefield, the vehicle still works in building structures & clearing up minefields which replaced Construction Bulldozers in the main program, traitors of the Company of Liberty sometimes utilise the Landsweeper or the Bulldozer in splinter groups of their own, the faction's version of the Landsweeper features a black paintjob & new threads as it see's the light one more time. Stolen Variant "Always on time." - Landsweeper Operator - To be added... Related Pages * Construction Dozer Series - To be added... * FT44 "Construction Droid" Building Drone - Replacing excavators and bulldozers on construction sites for earth moving and building work, the Construction Droid is a new revolution of working in areas where work and can be useful to save lives from possible death. * Volvo EC700 "Surveyor" Excavator - To be added... * Tenzai-51 Builder Drone - To be added... * Construction Forklift - To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Landsweeper is based on the old Construction Vehicle which was used by the Global Liberation Army in the old Power of San Andreas modification for Generals before it died out. * Now used by the Company of Liberty, has several modifications to it towards its original model, which sports a Chinese building plow & other features, making it more unique like its companion the Type-38 Cheetah Mechanic Crawler compared to other construction vehicles in Reign of Conflagration. Category:Units Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Boss General Category:Vehicles Category:Units from Kazakhstan